Da Big New Roomate
by ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro
Summary: Jenny moves in with Penny and joins the crew, fights will be fought and love may spark, but with who?
1. Chapter 1

Da' Big New Roomate :)

This is a story about a character going on EPICLE adventures or just stuff with the Big Bang Theory Characters! If you like it, post a review on an idea or character and they might end up in a future chapter! :) **-ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro- :)**

Prologue At Dinner At Sheldon and Leonard's Place-Penny's POV

"So guys" I stated hinting I needed to make an announcement. "What is it Penny" Leonard asks looking at me. " I have exciting news!" I exclaim looking at everyone across the room cautiously, specially Sheldon. He looked at me,with a tint of annoyance. "My friend, Jenny will be moving in with me!" I say looking at everyone else for there reaction. "Is she tall, pretty, hot ,or desperate?" asked Howard.(This is before Bernadette and him are dating) "Ugh No!" I say she is my best friend so I need to make sure she stays away for Howard. "How is she like?" asks Leonard, someone sensible around here. "Well she is a great artist, a redhead, very funny and nice, and she is actually kinda tall." I say as a description. "Age?" almost everyone asks. "26 in November" I state, "She is a couple years younger than us, and BTW she is my best friend she lived in Nebraska for awhile , so I saw her a lot growing up, so do Not ruin this please." I sad looking right at Howard, she wasn't young enough for him not to hit on. "What?" he says like he would never do Any-thing to make her get creeped and move out. "Listen she will be moving in next week, anyone have any questions about her she said I can tell you guys anything." I asked because no one has said pretty much anything, which was weird, well not for Rajsh but you get my point. "Her race,Beliefs,Snacking Habits,Social Habits, Diseases, and Medical History?" Asked Sheldon. "Sheldon, I have known her practically my whole life and I don't know half that stuff." I say wanting him to just relax and accept her. He still is looking at me expecting me to guess. " Ugh Okay, I say American, , Beliefs more science, Snacking habits, She is on a food diet where she eats when she is hungry, Sheldon and diseases? and I have no idea on medical history." I answer hoping I covered it all. "Okay" Sheldon says I could tell he was thinking when, my computer beeped she was wanting to Skype me, 'What a perfect timing!" I said sarcastically. "I am amusing that is Jenny wanting to Web cam.

**Chapter 1 Uh Oh , Early Penny's POV**

"Hi" I say when I appear on web cam. "Hey Penny, Whats Up?" Jenny asks as her familiar greeting. "Nothing much, actually just told Leonard and my friends about you moving in." I say since you know, that was going on. "Coolio, I just wanted to say hi and anything I should bring extra like furniture or anything?" she asks. "No I have everything and you are bringing all your art stuff." I say. "I am SO excited!" she says, "The first thing we should do is Shop-PING!" She says "New clothes for a new house!" I say ,she knows me too well. I hear barking in the background. "Oh Bagel be quite!" Jenny says "Don't worry I won't forget you." "How old is Bagel?" Sheldon asks "1 YEAR!" Jenny screams on the web cam. My computer was on max volume. "He can hear you, Jenny he is like 2 feet away." I say chuckling, same as the whole room and Jenny. We continue our conversation, she showed me her new art and I showed everyone else, just casual normal conversation. "So can I met everyone in this room?" She asks , she is very curious. "Yeah sure, Leonard," I say he waves, " Hey Jenny!" he says "Hi" she replies. It was normal introductions until Howard. Yes she was classified as very pretty to men which I didn't mention other wise Wolowitz would of made some plans. "Well hello, Jenny did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Howard asks winking. "Um yes I broke my leg other wise it was fun!" Jenny exclaims, oh that girl is clever she is the only girl I have seen to avoid Wolowitz. "Well then.." Howard stammers as everyone else is laughing,. I know it wasn't that funny , but Howards reaction was and everyone saw it including Jenny. Eventually she had to hang up or go off Skype, but everyone got to know her even Rajsh who just waved. Everyone liked her, "I think her moving in might actually be fun!" I think. I can't wait until next week!


	2. Chapter 2

**'Da Big New Roomate! Chapter 2:)**

**If you have any suggestions to the plot REVIEW/Comment PWZ!**

**xD-ReadMyAwesomeStoriesBro-xD**

** Jenny's POV at her House Packing**

"Uh Oh" I thought as I remembered ALL of my art supplies I have to bring. "Will I have space, is the real question." I thought. I know what I should do, put my art on carry-on, then have my other stuff in my 5 suitcases. I know, 5 WHOLE suitcases, Oh plus my awesome PURPLE and GREEN laptop, it's the bomb laptop! Well now I think I will listen to some music, let's see what's on my Iphone. I put on a play list with Panic! At The Disco, Paramore,All Time Low, My chemical Romance, and some Maroon 5. I love this music, though most people think it's "emo". That is SO annoying I thought as I look into the mirror, then brush my medium-long red (Like Cherry Red) hair. I change my nose piercing to purple. I got it on my eighteenth birthday. I love it so much! All though some of my friends didn't. I guess then Bagel my one year old Bengal ran straight into my ankle. "Ouch" I half said and half laughed. He barked clearly wanting to be picked up. I picked him up and brought him to my bed and brushed him. He for some reason loves sitting by you, anywhere. Plus he just loves storms too, which is weird, but so am I! As I brushed him I got a text from my boyfriend, Jason he doesn't want me to leave, but I told him that if we have a real good relationship we can handle long distance. The only thing I am a little worried is his cheating past, but he has changed so I trust him. The text said he wanted to come over to help pack and say goodbye.

I texted back: Sure! I have a lot to pack, thanks! 3 U!

Then he texte too see you soon.

I then looked at my pictures on the wall, my drawings of people. A couple of them Jason, One of him playing with his poofy black hair, and one of him smiling at me. I love my pictures, I will bring all of them for sure! Just in the middle of my train of thought, there goes my doorbell. He said soon! I got up and walked to the door. Bagel followed at my feet , like usual. "Hey" Jason says looking at my nose piercing, "Cool, purple!" he says. "Thanks!" I say, "Oh and Hi" as I open the door to let him in. "So your moving in less than a day, then we won't see each other for awhile" He hints. "Yeah I know" I say. Not a moment passes until he kisses me." Listen, you know we do have to pack right?" I say saying we should be done. "Okay" he says in a puppy-dog face. "Come on you can pack my clothes!" I say enthusiastically. "Sounds like so much Fun!" he says sarcastically as he walks to my bedroom. We pack for hours until I am already. Then we sit and watched Sponge bob for awhile. We just kinda sat there and cuddled. Occasionally having fights about Sponge bob, but not real fights. "Why do you have to leave?" he asks looking in my eyes. I look into his deep blue eyes, "I want to Jason, She is my best friend and this could be fun." I say for the billionth time. "You promise you will call,Skype and text?" He asks. "Almost everyday" I say smiling. "You promise?" He says "I promise" I say "You know I will miss you too, right?" 'I know, can I have a goodbye kiss?" He asks, "Why not?" I say as I give him a kiss. "I should get going it's 1am and your flight is at 11am" he says "Okay, I wish you could stay" I say hinting. "Well I can then we can say goodbye tomorrow morning" he suggests. "Okay let's watch some more Sponge Bob." I say "Yeah" he says as we cuddle until I fall asleep into his arms.

I wake up with a blanket around me and me leaning on Jason. "Good Morning" he says, I could tell he wanted to move. "Good Morning" I say moving so he could move his arm freely. "You gotta go girl!" he says "It's 9:30!" "Oh crap!" I yell as I practically jump out of bed and get dressed. I quickly brush my teeth, and brush my hair. I grab a pop tart to eat on the way there. Jason drives me there after getting all my stuff into the car. "Bye" we both say after kissing. I then hurry to my area and soon board the plane. It was a three hour flight and was okay, except for the woman next to me who would NOT shut up! Otherwise just full of music and naps. When I got to the airport I found Penny! She was sitting there with a bag and car keys. I ran to her, well as fast as you can run with ten pounds of art supplies on your back. "Hey girl!" says Penny running up to me. "Hi!" I exclaim while we hug. "So I have a lot of luggage we better go off to the lugage claiming area!' I say because I do Not want to miss my luggage. "Okay, yeah" she says, 'What about Jason and last night?" she asks wanting to know the details. "Penny we kissed like twice and cuddled and watched Sponge Bob, tots romantic!" I say in a barbie voice. "Nice, I mean was he sad,mad like what?" Penny says. "Well he was pretty sad, I told him I would call or skype or text almost everyday." I said ,"I will miss him too." "Don't Worry" Penny adds "Me and Kyle were apart for almost a year when he went on a modeling job in Japan." **(Kyle is her new** **boyfriend after her and Leonard brokeup they have been dating for 8 months.)** "Well if you guys can handle that, I can handle this." I say thinking about Jason, gee do I miss him.

After baggage claim we went to my NEW HOME! We went inside and put all of my stuff away. Like all day. Finally after 6 hours of packing we went to have dinner. Penny said all of her friends were at work. That reminded me I needed a job. Penny said she already applied me to be a waitress at the Cheese Cake factory. "Thank you!" I said it didn't even cross my mind about a job. "No Problem!" Penny said as we ate some Sweet and Sour Chicken. When we finished our meal we went to bed. We put my bed up on the other side of the room so basically are feet were facing each other. My bed is purple and white wood. I had many decor pillows on my bed also. When we went to bed we sat up all night on our computers playing Sims 3 after I showed her how to play. Not until 3am did we fall asleep. Then I didn't wake up till' 11. We both had breakfeast at her place and planned out the rest of the day, shopping, and etc. I was excited!


End file.
